


A rendezvous with an overworking partner

by SilverWolf96



Series: Xenoblade October 2020 [15]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Overworking, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Xenotober Day 15.Vandham wants to do something nice with Nagi sometimes, when they’re not so busy with work.
Relationships: Kentaro Nagi/Jack Vandham
Series: Xenoblade October 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	A rendezvous with an overworking partner

**Author's Note:**

> Xenotober Day 15. Heart-to-Heart  
> Enjoy!

### Day 15. A rendezvous with an overworking partner

Vandham is wandering around NLA on a break, after checking up on a report about a brawl at a secluded part of the city, near the outer wall. When he arrives there, the situation was already under control, and he’s informed Nagi already showed up and took care of everything, only ten or so minutes ago. 

The information caught his interest, as he hasn’t seen the man for anything other than briefly for work now and then for the past several weeks. Even though he knows Nagi (as well as himself) has a demanding job, it would be nice to see his partner for non-work-related things now and then. 

So, here he is, wandering the area, trying to find Nagi and convince him to take some time from his work-schedule and spend it with him instead. Maybe he’s being a bit selfish, but hey, who wouldn’t?

He soon spots Nagi standing at the outer wall, back to him, looking out over the wilderness of Primordia. He takes a moment to appreciate the sight, as Nagi hasn’t noticed him yet. He looks tired, but also satisfied in a way. Vandham remembers he’s recently been on a mission with Kiba’s team, and only returned an hour or so ago. Probably taking a moment to calm down before he has to go handle more paperwork.

Deciding to not let Nagi just wander of without a word, he carefully walks up behind him, rather surprised Nagi doesn’t notice him as he isn’t exactly a sneaky guy, and comes up behind him, placing his hands on each side of the Secretary, pressing him lightly against the railing.

“Hello there,” he says fondly and pulls Nagi into a kiss when he turns to face him. The man startles slightly before melting into him, kissing him back and hugging him back as Vandham’s hands find their way to his waist.

“What brought this up?” Nagi asks after breaking the kiss and hug, leaving one hand on Vandham’s shoulder and the other around his neck. “You’re not usually this affectionate out of nowhere.”

“It’s just been a while since we spent any time together. Haven’t seen you around a lot either,” Vandham says, shrugging as he tries to not show exactly how much he’s missed his partner’s company. “You always seem to have other stuff to do.”

“Yes,” Nagi admits, closing his eyes and lowering his head slightly as he takes his hands back, crossing them in front of himself as if cold, and turns to face the wilderness again. “I’ve had a lot of work lately. There isn’t much time for other things.”

“C’mon,” Vandham puts a hand on Nagi’s shoulder, trying to make the man face him, instead of just staring into space. “You can take some time off now and then. Your work can survive without you for a bit.”

“The work I do is important,” Nagi protests, shaking off his hand giving him a small side-glare without fully turning to him. “There are things I can’t just take a break from to spend time doing nothing.” He manages to look both remorseful and stubbornly determined at the same time. It’s a strangely endearing look, and one of the many things Vandham loves about him.

“Including going running around Mira with Kiba’s team?” Vandham raises an eyebrow, not believing him for a moment. 

“Taking part in regular missions is important, to gain understanding of what kinds of challenges the teams are going through,” Nagi replies stubbornly, turning his head away, but not trying to move away from Vandham.

“Just admit you hate paperwork just as much as I do,” Vandham can’t help but tease him a little, knowing he’s right and that at least part of Nagi goes out on these missions in order to avoid the paperwork.

“I don’t think anyone likes paperwork,” Nagi says, turning slightly to face Vandham, giving him a rather unamused look. The one that says you’re right, but there’s no way I’m admitting it out loud. At lest it wasn’t another lecture on how no-one likes paperwork, but Vandham is the only one who avoids it like the plague. 

“I wouldn’t say that exactly. I’m pretty sure Chausson does paperwork in his sleep. Or at least would, if he could,” Vandham retaliates, getting a small smile from Nagi in return. 

“I wouldn’t even be surprised if he did exactly that,” Nagi muses, amused by the thought, before getting serious again. “But I suppose you’re right, with your initial point.” He turns to fully face Vandham and takes a step closer, so he’s practically standing in his arms. “I should be able to put aside some time for you as well. I’m sorry,” he apologizes with a small smile.

“Well... Don’t worry too much about it,” Vandham manages, somewhat embarrassed. Leave it to Nagi to make him not know what to say. It’s the smile, it definitely is. “You got you work and everything...”

“You mean the work you just told me to take a break from now and then?” Nagi asks with a raised eyebrow, not quite understanding his reasoning, but seemingly finding it amusing none the less. He leans forward to press their foreheads together. 

“Well, yeah,” Vandham says, getting his hands back on Nagi’s waist, tightening his grip, not wanting to let the man go. “You should take a break sometimes. You work too much.” He feels Nagi shiver when his breath hits his face. 

“Well,” Nagi says, leaning forward so their lips are brushing together, slipping one hand down Vandham’s arm to rest on his waist. “I might be... persuaded... to take some time of now and then.” 

Not subtle in the least, and Vandham has to stifle a laugh, settling for a knowing smile instead. It’s not often Nagi initiates things by flirting, and it’s always something he enjoys.

“How would you feel about dinner at that sushi place you like so much,” he suggests casually, letting his hands roam the other man’s back, “followed by a warm bath and a nice, relaxing evening at home?” At this point, he lets his hands go down to Nagi’s ass and give it a little squeeze. 

“Consider me persuaded,” Nagi says, shivering from the touch, before pressing a short, teasing kiss to Vandham’s mouth and pulling away from him, starting to wander of. When he notices Vandham not immediately following him, he turns to him, giving a teasing look and says “Well, are you coming, Jack?”

That quickly gets him moving.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I’ve written this, I’m not really sure if this is a heart-to-heart as much as it is a fairly short conversation, followed by flirting and a sudden ending. Oh, well.  
> Also, this is the last one in the series Xenotober2020. I guess 15/31 isn't horrible, but not too great either. Maybe I'll manage another 16 next year for one full October, who knows.


End file.
